Pekeño regalo
by AlMeNdRiTa
Summary: Ehhhh...Este Es mucho Mejor Del Ke Hize la vez pasada ... es un songfic..Por fissss Dejenme reviews..Por fa en serio leanlo, no se van a arrepentir ... se los prometo ....


Ginny Weasley era una niña de 16 años, tenia el pelo rojo pasando a fucsia [n/a: se entiende lo ke kiero decir??] lo tenia hasta la cintura y con una partidura al lado, se estaba preparando para su primer dia en Hogwarts estaba por empezar su 6º curso, mientras estaba en el baño [n/a: se estaba peinando no mas] Ginny vio el reloj y se dio cuanta de ke era tarde se delineo los ojos negros, y salió rápidamente, se puso las patíes los calcetines, la falda ke la usaba a la cadera, la blusa, la corbata y el chaleco, bajo rápidamente a tomar desayuno, se lavo los dientes, y partió a la estación king cross [n/a: no se como se escribe =S]  
  
Cuando llego con Ron fueron a buscar a Harry y a Hermione, los encontraron un poco alejados de la gente, los fueron a saludar, y se subieron al tren. Ginny les pidió disculpas, pero quería ver a sus amigas. Estuvo recorriendo el tren cuando sintió ke algo la tiro dentro de un vagón  
  
- Malfoy!!! Ke te pasa?? – pregunto un poco asustada Ginny, al ver kien  
la había tirado  
  
vaya Weasley, ke ahora no te puedo saludar??- le dijo riendo draco  
  
ja! Por favor no me hagas reír!! Desde cuando tu, kieres saludar a un Weasley?? – le contesto Ginny  
  
desde ke cada dia te encuentro mas linda .... – le dijo draco  
  
ja-ja-ja, vamos, a ke estas jugando Malfoy ??-  
  
a nada .... – dijo draco acercándose a Ginny, por lo cual esta retrocedo, chocando contra la pared, draco, al verla asi, se aprovecho y le dio un beso, Ginny se alejo y le pego en la cara, y se fue  
  
draco se kedo ahí, sentado, pensando ...... hace mas de 2 años le  
gustaba Ginny, pero por su maldito orgullo no podia decírselo,  
simplemente, su padre no lo aceptaría  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·  
::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
Es una larga historia difícil de contar  
Es amor de parte mía, y de ella amistad  
He intentado muchas veces y no lo pude lograr  
Pero ya nada importa yo por ti voy a luchar  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·:: .:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
Llego al colegio, se fue lentamente hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó  
solo. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie, de pronto levanto la vista y la  
vio, estaba tan linda, pero estaba conversado con el maldito de potter  
Espero ke terminara la selección para poder comer, cuando por fin  
termino, se sirvió un poco de pavo, y se dirigió a la salida del colegio,  
necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar, se sentia raro, no podia estar  
sin ver a su kerida pelirroja, pero..No podia, el no creía ke se estaba  
enamorando, desde el año pasado estaba solo, cada vez se sentia peor,  
estaba irritable, no soportaba estar con gente, quería estar solo, ya ni  
sikiera molestaba al trío maravilla, ya no le importaba nada, se sentó al  
borde del lago, y cerro los ojos fuertemente.  
  
Ginny se sentia rara desde el "beso" ke le había dado Malfoy ..... no  
tenia ganas de comer, asi ke se despidió y salió a los  
jardines.....pensando ..... como es posible ke ... se estuviera  
enamorando de alguien ke simplemente ... la odiaba .... se estaba  
enamorando de la persona mas detestable en este mundo .... draco Malfoy  
....  
Se subió a un árbol y estuvo ahí... hasta ke diviso a alguien ke se  
sentaba cerca del lago. agudizo la vista y vio a Malfoy ... sintió un  
pequeño impulso y se fue a sentar junto a el.  
  
Draco sintió un delicioso olor a fresas .... abrió los ojos ..y la vio  
....  
  
ejem.... perdón ... pero ..... emm.... te vi aki y.....como estaba aburrida .... y se me ocurrió acercarme ... em... no te molesta??- pregunto un poco colorada Ginny  
  
no ... claro ... siéntate – le dijo draco con una voz muy .... seductora  
  
y ... emm...como estas??- le pregunto Ginny  
  
bien...aki... y tu?- dijo draco  
  
yo... bien ....- contesto Ginny  
  
en ese momento, los dos se kedaron mirando hacia un punto lejano ..... no sabían ke decirse. De un segundo a otro Ginny se vio atrapada en los brazos de Malfoy, el cual se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, cerro los ojos, y sintió los cálidos labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos, Ginny sintió un millón de maripositas en el estomago, estuvieron por un momento asi, pero Ginny reacciono, y se separo de Malfoy y se fue corriendo, el se kedo ahí, mirando como se iba ..... el la iba a tener ... si o si ... aunke le costar mucho .. la tendría para el  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·  
::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
una persona especial que me hizo cambiar  
no se puede olvidar  
una persona especial que me hizo cambiar  
y no me quiere mas  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·  
::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
al otro dia Malfoy se levanto temprano, se ducho, y se puso el uniforme,  
bajo a desayunar y choco con ron  
  
por ke no te fijas por donde vas imbecil!!!- le grito ron  
  
draco le iba a contestar, pero vio a Ginny y se tranquilizó  
  
lo siento ... no me fije- dijo draco  
  
ke!!!?? Ke pretendes haciéndote el lindo maldito!- le grito ron, y le pego en el ojo  
  
ron!!! Pero ke hiciste!!! – le grito Ginny – te pidió disculpas y tu le pegas?? Ke clase de animal eres?? Discúlpate con el!!- le gritaba Ginny  
  
no pienso!!- dijo ron y se fue  
  
Ginny al ver draco malherido se lo llevo a la enfermería, al no ver a la  
enfermera, ella misma lo curo con un hechizo..y lo dejo ahí, para ke  
descansara, cuando se estaba yendo escucho ke la llamaban  
  
Ginny, por favor..no te vayas..- le suplico draco  
  
esta bien..me quedare- y se sentó junto a draco  
  
de pronto Ginny se sintió cansada y se kedo dormida sobre draco, draco al  
verla asi, se rió, y le empezó a hacer cariño en el pelo, se quedo  
pensando ... en lo linda que se veía asi  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::  
·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
Recorrí un largo camino en busca de tu amor Sé que siempre he caído intentando decírtelo Pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad Cuando abras el camino no me podrás olvidar  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·: :.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
no había pasado mas de media hora cuando Ginny se desperto con la mano de draco sobre su cara, se levanto muy despacio para no despertarlo (ya ke este se había kedado dormido) y se fue ......  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·: :.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
Una persona especial que me hizo cambiar y no quiso aceptar Ya es hora de que no diga mas Diga lo que diga no voy a cambiar  
  
[::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·::.:·::·::··::··::··::::·:*::··::::··:::··:·:.:::·:: .:·::·::··::··::··::::·:]  
  
º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~~~~~~  
  
hola!!!!!!!!!! Espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo....si no...acepto todo tipo de comentarios ... y sugerencias ... me pueden tirae desde tomates hasta pescados podridos, y huevos, etc....., espero eso si .. terminarlo luego..ya ke el colegio me tiene levemente ocupada las 24 hrs del dia!! Necesito vakaciones!!!!!!!! 


End file.
